Pokémon Soul
by JalapenoMan
Summary: Join Soul as he travels through Johto with his Pokémon to stop Team Rocket.


**Pokémon Soul**

Chapter 1 - Prologue

Written by _JalapenoMan_

_

* * *

_

"No! Leave him alone!" 10-year old Soul yelled, shielding a wounded Pokémon.

"Get out the way, brat," said a man dressed all in black. "Do you have any idea how rare a Pokémon of that color is? I'll get promoted for sure if I capture it!"

"Your way of catching Pokémon is wrong! Your group is all nasty!"

"How dare you insult Team Rocket! Raticate, Thunderbolt!"

The Raticate the grunt sent out intense shocks towards Soul, knocking him out cold.

"V-Verde..." Was all he could say, before he passed out.

* * *

4 years later...

"G-got your package, Prof." A tall, teenage boy walked through Elm's lab, struggling with a large box.

"Thanks Soul, just set on the counter next to you." He does as he's told.

"Jeez Prof., I shouldn't have to work on a special day like today, y'know."

"Special day?"

"My birthday."

"Really? Then that makes you 14 now."

"Yep."

"14, and you still don't want a trainer license? You love Pokémon so much, too."

"I have my reasons." _I'll never forget about what happened to Verde._ Soul thought.

"Alright, alright. I'll let you off the hook today." _I didn't really have anything else for you to do, anyhow._

"Really? Awesome!" Soul went outside and stretched his arms. "Man, my arms hurt after carrying that box. What was in there, anyway?"

"Good morning, sweetie." His mother walked by. "Already done with your errands for today?"

"Yeah. He said I was off the hook today because it's my birthday."

"Oh, that's right." She took something out her pocket. "Happy birthday, Soul."

"A Pokégear? Thanks, mom! ... But isn't this something better for a trainer?"

"Do you still not want to become a trainer? You like Pokémon so much."

"I'm still not ready, mom. I'm sorry."

"That's alright. Don't give it a second thought. Do whatever you want with your Pokégear." His mom then proceeded to her home.

"I think I'll go for a walk to clear my head." He walked past the gate, leaving New Bark Town.

Soul walked up to a ledge halfway between New Bark and Cherrygrove. From where he was sitting, he could see plenty of tall grass, which meant plenty of Pokémon.

He saw two Sentret rolling around together, as well as a Pidgey and Rattata fighting over a half-eaten apple.

"It's the same old thing with you guys, huh?" Soul said, giggling at the Pokémon's antics.

Soul lied on his back in the grass. _Sometimes I wish I could travel. I really want to see the rest of Johto._ Just then, he heard some footsteps, and the sound of the Pokémon running away.

"That's strange," said Soul, sitting up.

The footsteps came from an oddly-dressed man, clenching three Pokéballs in his hands. "This seems like a good place to dump them."

_What's that guy doing?_

The man released the three Pokémon, who lied unconscious in the grass. "Hmph, useless Pokémon." Then he walked away.

_Those Pokémon! _Soul jumped off the ledge, inspecting the Pokémon. "Nidoran(M), Paras, and Spearow... They're all badly wounded." _How could that man just leave them here like this?_

"Don't worry, I'll help you guys! But I need to get some help first." Soul looked around, but couldn't find anyone in sight. "Darn it, there's usually a lot of people talking a walk at this time!" _I'd go home and get help, but I can't just leave them here like this..._

Just then, he remembered something. "Oh right, my Pokégear! I can use it to call for help!" He used it to call his mom, since it was the only name he had on it. Soon enough, help had arrived.

"This is terrible," said Professor Elm, watching the Pokémon being healed in the Pokémon Center in New Bark Town. "Those poor Pokémon."

"I can't believe there are people that would actually do that sort of thing." Soul remarked. "That man's even worse than Team Rocket."

"It's possible that man _is _a Rocket. Tell me, what did the man look like?"

"I couldn't really see his face, because he was wearing a hat and I was sitting on a ledge above him. He was wearing a brown coat and was definitely a man, but that's all I could see."

"I see..." Was all Elm had to say.

"But he couldn't be from Team Rocket, could he? Didn't they disband 3 years ago?"

"He could be a former Rocket. You can't expect them all to change their ways in just 3 years."

"That's true..."

"Here are your Pokémon back." Said the nurse, bringing the three Pokémon with her. "They were badly wounded, but they're pretty energetic now."

"Thanks." Soul petted the Nidoran(M), who had happily run up to him.

"Since they aren't in Pokéballs, I'm guessing they don't belong to you."

"That's right; a man left them near a ledge. When I saw them, I called for help and brought them over here."

"Well, you're a hero, young man. It was almost too late for them, actually."

"Really? They were hurt that badly?"

"Judging from their wounds, it seemed like they were like that for a long while."

"But they're okay now, right?"

"Can't you tell?"

"Yeah. The Pokémon sure look happy."

Later, Soul and Prof. Elm brought the Pokémon outside to play.

"What are we going to do with them?" Soul asked. "Should we bring them back to the wild?"

"That's probably not a good idea. They must be used to traveling."

"Then what?"

"Maybe it's best to give them to new trainers along with the other Pokémon I have ready for them."

"Yeah..." For some reason, hearing that didn't make Soul very happy. He turned toward the Pokémon.

The Spearow was holding a stick in its talons and flying around. The Nidoran(M) was jumping up trying to catch it.

_What are they doing? Are they playing a game?_ Soul wondered.

The Paras was trying to get the stick too, but it was rather slow and couldn't reach high enough. Seeing this, the Spearow and Nidoran(M) slowed down.

_They must all be really good friends. They'll probably be sad when they get separated from each other..._

Prof. Elm noticed Soul's expression while watching them. "Are you already getting attached to them?"

"A-a little..."

The three of them ran up to Soul and gave him the stick.

"Do you want me to throw this?"

The Pokémon nodded.

"Alright, catch!" He threw the stick as far as he could, and the Pokémon went after it.

"They seem to like you a lot, too."

"Heh, yeah."

"Maybe you should take those Pokémon with you. And then finally get your trainer's license."

"I can't." Soul remarked immediately.

"I can see it in your eyes - you really want to become a trainer. What's holding you back?"

"..."

"Is it because of _that_ Pokémon?"

"Prof., you know I don't like to talk about that..." He said gloomily.

"You have to stop living in the past, Soul. I think becoming a trainer would be good for you."

"Who do you hear that from, my mom? Because she tells me that all the time."

"Well, she's right."

Soul looked back at the Pokémon. They brought the stick back, but they looked like they were tired of playing.

"I'll keep them with me tonight. But that's it."

"Alright, that's fine." Elm said, grinning. _Looks like there may be hope for him after all._

_**Chapter 1 End**_


End file.
